Gray Clouds, Blue Skies
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: A time ago, before the number one and loved sidekick we have come to know of now. There was but troubling days and concealment for the young fox. That is, until he met a certain blue hedgehog. But how did this dynamic duo come to meet? And what was the fox doing before then? (My own short and brief version of how they met)


The sky shone above the cloudy gray-minded void. Being the sun starting to set over the horizon of west, the same as any other day on the blue and green planet. Though, you could not see the shining light. Nor the many colors you would be familiar with, painting the sky. All there was is the lonely clouds covering up the scenery, forcefully almost. The condensated mass would slowly do only what it knows most. Cover. If clouds had feelings whatsoever, which it did not. But if it did, it probably felt the same way as he does now. Gloomy. Forgotten. Unwanted. That's all he known most.

The small creature walked along the empty green pastures, not minding anything else but his deep thoughts. The only thing he can really talk to without having to face criticism or insults of other beings. He had gotten use to it. His thoughts accompanied him, helping him to think and whatnot. It was his only companion for the long ride called life. He wouldn't call it a conscience, exactly. More or less something else. Was it him? Yes, but no. Let's just say it was the inner him. One thing he will always have. Because you can't walk away from yourself. Which was something he tried to do many of times before. But soon you only catch yourself walking with your own two feet, forever.

He never had another person to talk to. Well, he did. But it would usually end unhappily. The last known time he communicated with someone was probably a week or so ago. Some other kid like himself, only.. Now as he thought more about it. He felt never to be like anyone else, has never been. Could be why he was looking at gray clouds in the first place.

But the kid, or 'kids' really, were like as trees. Trees? Why the heck was he thinking of trees of all things to describe them? They were more like thorns of an ugly flower. Then again, he was walking along a part of a certain zone. The scenery was helping to cast unneeded thoughts into mind. He'd mis-memorized the name of the place many of times. He doesn't care anymore. He has been traveling about for who-knows-how-long now.

These kids had potential to be nice. They really did. But again, the best thing that they were good at was telling him what to do. Like for example, 'go jump off of a cliff' being the latest one, or to go away. And other things, that of which he deeply tries to keep out of his head. In order to stay positive and to keep himself going. It was nearly becoming impossible now as more time swung by. The same words being thrown back in and conjuring it's way into his very soul. Over and over. Or was it..

That they were actually being nice to him.

By telling him what's better for the world and him.

That could be, he could've just have seen their way of thinking differently. Maybe they were just trying to help him. Maybe that's why the words never was forgotten successfully. It can all make sense now.

...

Who was he kidding? They straight up hate him. Why though? He would never-

Oh, right.

Everyone hates people whom are smarter than them and whom look funny. They never liked that. They despise he's creations. The things that he has made into reality, merely to help others and to entertain his ongoing imagination. They loathe his personality, in which he would consider himself a pretty nice kid. Not to be boastful or self righteous of anything of that matter. And they are truely, no doubly, believe that he is an abomination to Mobians everywhere! Because of having an extra appendage that he himself never asked for.

And these things in which he can not change, because it was all part of him. Of who he is.

What was wrong with him? What did he do for them to either ignore or bash on with hatred? Could it be, that he was all a big mistake?

"Is it that?" He said to himself, looking at his two gloved hands. Holding them out forth. Then faced the clouds above. "Is that it? Am I just a nobody?"

No answer was shone in return. As he expected. Not even his mind responded to that. If he had to guess, they'd probably agreed. He stared at the sky, piercing the dark void with his turquoise eyes. No matter how many times he had asked, he never gotten an answer.

The small fox then threw his two hands at his side, baring them into fist. "Oh yeah?!" He yelled, angered. "Then tell me why I'm even here! If you can't tell me that, then why was I even made?! Why do I have to have no friends?! Why does everyone hate me?! Why is it only me!? Why is it that I have two tails!? Isn't one enough!"

The yellow furred cub picked up a rock on the ground, and with nothing else to do to hash out his anger, he threw it as hard as he can. But due to his force, he fell face forward onto the ground and dirt. Bitterness was welling up inside of him, throwing himself back on his feet with the help of his tails. Reaching forth for more rocks and continued to throw, upward and everywhere.

"Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment!? Well guess what? I'm not surprised anymore! If anything, YOU probably hate me too!" He shouted, though didn't know who he was yelling at, running out of rocks. Suddenly, a thud was heard, as he fell down on his knees grasping his face. A rock in which he had thrown upward came back down and hit his left eye. He bellowed in pain, clasping his facade. Slowly, replacing the fury he had in mind with sadness. Crying now. Through his good and bad eye. Convinced of what he had said.

The fox sat down on the grass, his stomach churning in the inside. His eye throbbing from the surprise rock. It all reminded him of those mean kids. The bullies. Of when they would pick a fight. Leaving him with nothing but bruises and the abandon remains of his current self. Each time it happened, they had taken away a piece of him. Throwing it to waste. This time, he was left with just a grain of himself. Of what he was. In belief now, that he was but nothing the dirt he was on. And will be nothing more.

He grabbed his tails, holding them like a blanket on his lap. Clutching them like if his life depended on it, with nothing else to hold onto in sorrow. Sobbing into his yellow and white tipped tails. Not surprised, not surprised anymore indeed. Things will never change. He would always be alone in the world, all by himself. He doesn't know why he was lonely, why he doesn't have a family of his own, why he is hated and pushed away by everyone. Whatever the reason might be, it was more likely because of him in general. He was finally convinced that everything that was ever placed upon him was all his fault. His own fault. He tried to change, he tried to be somebody else, but that only made the matters worst. And it gets worst as more time went by.

Miles jumped in alarm, as he heard the sound of lightning in the distant. It was going to rain very soon. A thunderstorm perhaps, what he was frightened of. He backed up on the ground, against a tree. Looking at the dark sky coming in, through the almost colorless leaves of the plant. The clouds looking down back onto him. Being the possible embodiment of the cub's very soul. Burying his head into his lap, covered by his tails at both sides of him. Giving hiccups and further steaming tears, which the pressure was hurting his eye more, but didn't care. What difference did it make? He was better being robotized than to live life any further in such misery..

"Hey kid, you're okay?"

The fox looked up from his lap in startle ment, putting his hands down and moved his duo tails to the side. Staring at who lead to the voice. A blue hedgehog. Taller than him for sure, with two white gloved hands, red beaming shoes with a white strap and golden buckles. His socks shone from his footwear, and his quills were all pointed back behind his head. And most certainly, two dark eyes staring straight back at him.

The cub didn't know how to react that second, but then recalled everyone else he'd meant in mind.

"I'm fine." He responded harshly, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Along with a sniffle following. "Go away."

The stranger placed a hand on his hip. Looking at the fox. "Well, you don't look fine to me." He said. Then noted his face. "What happened to your eye?"

The hedgehog heard a responce, but in the form of a low mumble. "Sorry, I didn't catch yah there buddy."

"A ROCK!" The fox shouted, as he threw his hands into fist. Agitated. "It was a rock! What? You want to know why I'm crying too?!"

The two grew silent, while the rain clouds were slowly making its way to the area. Low rumbles in the far distant indicating that the storm was going to arrive soon. Only watching each other as the events took place around them.

"I didn't mean to bug you pal." The stranger replied, holding two hands up in front of him to further his point. He wasn't the type to talk much, but he considered this the right occasion. It's not like you see a crying child outside everyday now do you. "But if you don't mind, I would like to know why you are out here alone."

He didn't respond, nor did he want to, staring at the ground in front of him. His two tails moving in a soft swaying motion next to him. The hedgehog blinked his eyes, making sure he wasn't deceiving himself. The fox surely has TWO tails. Though, looked away as he caught interest in his own shoes. He could tell that the cub was making a face at him as he watched his extra tail.

The blue hedgehog sighed. "Alright, you don't have to tell me. But don't you have anywhere to go? Maybe a mom and dad?"

The yellow fox continued to look at the ground, but showed emotion to that question. Ears drooping slightly to the side. He probably shouldn't have asked that question. In fact, he just answered a question to his question.

The child looked up finally, with hands on the ground. "Don't you have anywhere to go instead of worrying about me?"

A small laugh came out of the older hedgehog, shaking his head. "Well you're kinda my business now, I would feel bad to leave you here like this. Also, even if I did have somewhere in mind to venture off to. I couldn't. I don't have anyone to help and fix my plane."

The ears of the fox flew up imeddieatly. Eyes widening as well. A plane? It would be an amazing opportunity to fix a plane. Even to go and touch one for himself in general.

The hedgehog eyed the kid for a moment, seeing that he indeed has enthusiasm to that. But before he could say anything of the matter, a huge bolt of lightning striked near. Making a blazing light in the sky along with a loud sound of that of a crackling earthquake above.

The fox shrieked in fright, cowarding behind his tails. And covered his head. Shaking in fear from the intense conditions of the outside world. Eyes tightly shut. The blue hedgehog looked at the cub, then kneeled down on one knee. "Hey kid, there's nothing to be scared of." He said, laughing a bit. "It's not going to get y-"

Another strike interrupted. This time being much closer and louder. Sending the forked designs of the electricity around in a hazardous light show. Echoing throughout the whole sky. The fox yelped in terror, jumping up and clasped onto the hedgehog in instinct and pure fear.

The hedgehog looked down at him, lifting his hands up in the air doing so. Blinking in surprise. Being in a tight hug like if the fox's life depended on his very well being. "Hey uh, kid-" He started, about to tell him to loosen off a bit. But then stopped himself. He couldn't just say that. He was just here to see what was up with the cub after all. But now learning of the circumstances that he is stuck in, it was better to just let him be. And to let him embrace possible comfort. He wouldn't consider himself the best as one that you can lean your shoulder on. He was a roamer, a fighter now being his current reputation. He had something going on for him. Though.. He just couldn't see himself letting the kid go.

The hedgehog then wrapped his arm around the little fox, a bit oddly at first, but then was slowly growing accustomed to it. Holding him tightly now as he fully embraced him.

"All right, all right." He said towards the child, calmingly. "Tell you what. What about you hang around with me for awhile, and to get you out of this storm coming? What do ya say?"

The small yellow fox forced his eyes open, moving his head up from the stranger's chest and stared at him. Tear stains running down his face. He knows that he can't go another day without anyone else to help him. And he knows that if he declines the offer, he would be stuck again in his eternal state of misery. But can he really trust this person? He has never even met him before. What if he turns out like every other Mobian he has came across, and bails him down like how they ruined him in the burial of torment they'd brought upon him? The 'inner him' was opposing the offer. Saying over and over that it would just end up lie last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. Who CAN you trust in a world where everyone treated you as dirt? Though, he can hear this other part of him calling out. For some unknown reason, he feels that this time, it would be different. Nodding his head in almost uncertain but final agreement, even bringing forth a tiny smile.

The blue hedgehog smiled back, as the fox then contracted out of the hug. "Cool. Now I believe you never told me your name."

The fox wiped his face from the crying before. Moving his two tails behind him. "Miles Prower. But I've never really liked the name. In fact, I hate it." He said, giving a disgusted face along with saying it.

The cobalt stranger gave thought to that for a moment along with a minor laugh. Then went back to the introduction. Pointing his thumb towards himself. "Well, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Miles' smile grew a little more. Finally knowing the name of the blue guest. "That's a pretty neat name." He said. Then both started to walk along the dim green pastures together, side by side. "So, about that plane you were talking about. I can help you fix it."

"Really?" Sonic responded. "So I take it that you're good with machinery?"

"I can built almost anything!" The fox exclaimed happily. His two tails swaying behind him. "You should see what I could do!"

"I bet. Say, cool tails you have there." The hedgehog said aloud, looking at his new friend. In responce, the fox was astonished. Smiling in return. No one as ever told him that before. The blue hedgehog then thought aloud. "Well.. If you like, we can give you a nickname. Since you don't like 'Miles' much. I'm thinking... Tails."

The small yellow cub paused for a moment, taking the new name into process. Then beamed brightly, twirling his tails with joy. "Tails? I LOVE IT- AH!"

Another lightning bolt pounded near, disrupting the fox's mind and caused him to leap with fear again. This time, drizzles of rain was finally emerging from above. Sonic smiled, then sighed. It was raining, water wasn't really something he enjoyed being in. Well, it was better than a lake. That's for sure.

"Come on, we better start moving." The hedgehog stated, taking hold of the fox now known as Tails. Placing him upon his shoulders. "I hope you will hold on."

"Hold on? What are you doing?" Tails asked, not sure what to think of it.

Sonic smirked, as he fixed the cuff of his gloves. "Well, I'm pretty sure you know why I called you Tails. Now you can learn why my name is Sonic."

After a brief moment of thinking, the fox's eyes widen. "You can run that fast?!"

"Holding on?" The blue hedgehog said, taking stance.

Tails held on tighter, worried now. "You won't let me go, right?"

"As long as you won't, I won't. Don't worry. You're safe now."

Bringing that particular thought into place. And with that, all you can see now was a blue trail behind. And since then, Tails learned something to go by. And honestly, it took awhile to get it into his head. It was after all almost impossible to believe how his future flipped because of that one encounter. All of the teasing, the rejections, the hate and insults he had ever received. The pain he was forced to induced. It hurt. Undeniably, it did. He had said to himself many things then. Of which would only bring him down even more into the darkness. Despite the fact that he was only trying to bring himself up again. No one can truely ever go through a difficult task by theirself. Even if you think you can or that it's just 'okay' for it to be. The point being.

Everything is going to have its twist and turns. The ups and downs of what would only be a cycle of life. But you don't have to see it like the end of your being. Days will have its dark moments, all in the ways of the world. But the good thing about it, is that there are always the clear skies to make up for it. Being that, it eventually did.

...

...

...

...

...

 **Hello! Firstly, thank you for reading. This fic was actually suppose to be posted a month ago. I just left it off to the side since then. Though, here it is now! X3 I don't suppose we ever gotten an official backstory of how these two best friends met, so I wrote my own version of the event. (If there is an official backstory that I don't know about, well then. I'm now bad with information) Honestly, Sonic and Tails are my favorite male characters from the franchise, and I adore their brotherly bond. So, why not write a little something for their beginning? As for the picture, it was just a doodle I did in my sketch book. Practicing Classic Tails, or at least try to make him look younger. I was going to originally post a picture of clouds from outside, but I wanted to do something at least somewhat creative. With traditional pencil and coloring pencils.**

 **I hope this brief story was alright, and have a good day. :)**


End file.
